


Happiness Is No Mystery (Here and Now, You and Me) (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soft Boys, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: In hindsight, it's pretty obvious.(The podfic!)
Relationships: Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Kudos: 15





	Happiness Is No Mystery (Here and Now, You and Me) (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [happiness is no mystery (here and now, you and me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171242) by [giucorreias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giucorreias). 



> Hey guys! I'm trying to clear the decks ahead of doing some new fan stuff and I recorded this while a back. Hope you enjoy listening to my take on giucorreias' amazing Peter/Ned story.

Podfic of 'Happiness Is No Mystery (Here and Now, You and Me) by giucorreias.

**Download** [MP3](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/hyu4v8n9t5/Happiness_Is_No_Mystery_Here_and_Now_You_and_Me_-_Giucorreias.mp3) (12.5MBs)

**Length** : 12:00


End file.
